Bar Night
by TCD
Summary: Fluffy One Shot from Edward's Point Of View. Edward goes to a bar with his family. Bella is a singer there and the moment he hears and sees her, Edward is sold. See what happens. AU. Rated T. One Shot. EPOV. ExB


**A/N: **_Because I enjoyed writing my first EPOV One Shot so much I decided to write another one. I mean... Edward is just very fascinating right? :P This is basically just another fluffy One Shot I came up with while singing in the shower, wishing I could be a professional singer (too bad my voice stands in the way of that future for me :P) :D Like I said it's written from Edward's Point Of View. Edward and the Cullens go to a bar one night. Halfway through the night Bella enters the stage as the main act in that bar. The moment Edward laid eyes on her he was sold. Find out what happens ;) Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think once you're done reading ;) I always like to hear your thougths! :)_

* * *

**Bar ****Night**

"Edward!" Alice yelled the moment she entered the room. I was immediately annoyed with her, it was never anything really good when she stormed in to the living room _this_ enthusiastically.

"Hi Alice, is there anything you need?" I asked as indifferent as I could manage.

She rolled her eyes at my lack of immediate enthusiasm when she opened the door but she didn't stop bouncing around. "There this amazing club in Seattle and we are all going out tonight! It's going to be so much fun! You're coming too!" she gushed.

"No, I'm not, you know I don't like that sort of thing Alice!" I told her sternly. Alice knew me better than anyone and I knew it was pointless to go against anything she wanted but I had to try anyways.

"Give it up Edward, I have already seen us _all_ there, there's no way I'm letting you off the hook! Besides, you'll thank me for it later," she trailed off suggestively.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked suspiciously. But Alice wasn't going to answer me. She mimicked locking her mouth and throwing away the key. I tried the alternative way, picking it out of her brain.

_Like I'm going to let you ruin all my fun!_ Alice told me sternly before focusing on translating a song I had heard only once before into Arabic. I rolled my eyes at her, muttered "whatever" and stalked off to my room. I really wasn't in the mood to go to some popular bar where I had to pretend to be normal for an entire evening. It was bad enough that I couldn't do what I wanted during the day because I had to do my job every now and then to keep up the façade of being human. But to be dragged out of the only time I usually had to myself to go to some bar I was sure I wasn't going to like was not on the top of my 'most fun things to do'-list.

I walked into my room and noticed to my great dismay that Alice had already picked out an outfit that she thought I _had_ to wear tonight. She had placed a black suit on my bed, with a black shirt and black tie to go with it, only to finish it off with a pair of neat black shoes. I would surely look like a monkey in that bar. Who would go to a bar dressed like that? But knowing Alice I didn't have a choice.

So around nine I changed into the clothes she had picked out for me and reluctantly walked downstairs. Where my entire family was dressed up in monkey-suits and it turned out I wasn't the worst one of the bunch. Jasper and Carlisle were both dressed up in black suits just like me, only with white shirts, but other than that their outfits were the same, the same black suits, the same black shoes and the same black ties. I wouldn't be surprised if it was all from the same designer. Only Emmett stood out and the moment I noticed him I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. He was looking really uncomfortable in the outfit Alice had composed for him and the look on his face only made it worse.

"Oh, please, not you too!" he begged, which only caused me to laugh even harder. It was finally something I could tease him with after years of suffering from his mocking.

"Right, sorry Emmett, I apologize that wasn't very nice of me," I said while working to keep a straight face. The moment his face cleared up I added. "Pink really is your color." Before almost rolling on the floor with laughter. I heard Carlisle chuckle but trying to disguise it as a cough and I heard Jasper gasping for air hysterically, I was sure he had already given Emmett quite some hell for his outfit and I almost felt sorry for him.

But I had to admit, the outfit Alice had put on him didn't look bad. Although I would never say it out loud to Emmett. If anyone could pull off a pink shirt, it was him. He was the only guy of our family that wasn't wearing a jacket with the suit. He was wearing neat black pants and his shirt was loosely stuffed into it, his tie was just like the rest of ours, black, but it hung loosely as well. I was certain Alice or Rose gave him pointers on how to pull off this outfit because I knew Emmett would never have come up with not completely tying his tie himself.

"I feel like such a nerd!" Emmett muttered to Alice. Causing almost the entire family to crack up even further and now even Carlisle couldn't control his laughter anymore.

"Don't be ridiculous! Nobody dressed by me will ever look anything less than perfect! Stop whining, you look fabulous!"

"Yes Emmett, you're very _pretty_," Jasper added in his most adoring voice, causing me to have another round of hysterics, it was just too easy to pick on Emmett and too much fun.

Alice glared at us and even my mother looked angry. "Stop picking on your brother and start getting ready, we're leaving in five minutes," she told Jasper and me sternly before running out the room to get her purse.

"Aren't we a little overdressed for a bar though?" I asked Alice while looking at her dress. It was a black cocktail dress that accentuated her figure nicely and made her look taller, the black heels she wore with it served the same purpose it seemed because the heel was at least 4 inches. How anyone could walk in that, especially those girls who weren't vampires, was beyond me.

"Like I would make a rookie mistake like that, no silly, it's black tie event tonight!" She rolled her eyes at my obvious ignorance.

"Now how was I supposed to know that? You've been blocking me the entire day already! Why won't you tell me what's going on?" I exclaimed irritated.

"Nope, you'll have to find out for yourself," she said suggestively.

"Alright, let's go," Rosalie's voice came from the top of the stairs, I hadn't noticed she had left the room before but apparently she had gone to her room as soon as Esme walked into the kitchen.

Her dress was pink with see-through black fabric covering it. She matched Emmett perfectly. I looked at him and by the look on his face he had understood what I had meant immediately.

"Don't even start!" he growled.

"Boys! Behave!" Esme's voice came from the kitchen and not long after that she was standing in the living room with us, a warning look on her face.

"Sorry mom," we both muttered, earning a smug grin from all the girls in the room, including our mother.

Alice didn't tell me why but we were going with three cars instead of our usual two. Alice had insisted on me taking the Volvo along. Carlisle and Esme rode together in Carlisle's Mercedes and Alice and Jasper had taken the back seat of Emmett's Jeep while Emmett and Rosalie were in front. I was alone. And quite confused that I wasn't allowed to ride with Carlisle and Esme like I usually did. Alice had been acting strangely the entire day and I was really curious to know what she had seen.

Alice hadn't been lying when she had told me that we weren't going to be overdressed. When we stopped in front of the bar there was a valet waiting to park our car and many wealthy-looking people in evening wear were walking inside. It wasn't a normal bar, it had the feeling of a fancy hotel rather than a bar. There were several floors, I assumed there would be a balcony where people would be able to enjoy the live acts, that were apparently going to happen tonight, while having some dinner.

We entered the large room and I noticed all sorts of things at once. There was a huge podium in the middle of the room, taking up about half of the entire space. There were some small tables on the side of what seemed to be a dancefloor and there was a large bar situated on the left side. The bar contained every sort of liquor you could imagine and probably even more. I noticed many imported brands and I was sure this place was very expensive.

All the way to the top there was a DJ playing, I assumed he would entertain the guests until the performances would start. There were only a few people dancing. The rest was all hanging to the side, waiting for more people to have the courage to take the floor. Of course my family had no problem with being shy so Rosalie and Alice quickly dragged poor Jasper and Emmett out on the dancefloor and they started to sway to the music. They stood out in the small crowd because of their way of dancing. Esme had made sure we were all exquisite dancers. Also our looks contributed to the standing out. There was no doubt in my mind that to any human's eye we were the most beautiful bunch they had ever seen. I didn't see my family in the same way but I could understand that it would be different for humans. After all, it was part of the lure.

I spent most of the evening sitting at a table by myself while my family danced. I didn't mind being alone, I preferred it. But I would even like it more if Alice had just left me behind like I asked her to. It was beyond me that she kept forcing things like this on me even though I had nobody I wanted to dance with nor did I enjoy watching my family dance that much.

There had been several small acts on the stage so far and they had never cleared the dancefloor for any of them. But know the host was announcing the main act and asked everybody if they could please take a seat and enjoy the show.

I wasn't really in the mood to hear another performance so I was getting ready to go outside for some fresh air but Alice stopped me.

"Everyone is already sitting down and the show is starting! It would be very rude of you if you leave now!" she warned me. Something in her voice, anticipation maybe, made me suspicious. Was this what she had been hiding from me? A show? I couldn't really believe that was the case but her tone combined with the look on her face made me think I was right.

That's when the performance started and I heard her voice. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard and I froze in place. A strange feeling washed over me and I was completely taken aback. I felt Jasper's gaze on me and I glanced at him. He raised his eyebrow in surprise and I just shrugged. I didn't know the reasons behind these feelings any better than he did.

The pull the sound of her voice had on me was so strong that it practically forced my eyes to search for the girl belonging to the voice. I involuntarily looked towards the stage and there she was. The most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. Her long brown hair was wavy and the way it moved with her swaying to the music was mesmerizing. Her eyes were brown and beautiful. They seemed full of emotions and knowledge. They fascinated me. Her lips were full and the moment I looked at them I felt a longing rising to the surface I had never felt before. I wanted to touch those lips so badly I could barely control myself.

_Edward! What is going on?_ Jasper's thoughts screamed at me in shock.

I couldn't look away from her anymore. I just shrugged and shook my head without releasing her from my stare. I fought the desire to go over to her with everything I had. I wanted to be near her. To talk to her and preferably touch her, hold her and kiss her. I knew it was ridiculous. I had never felt this strongly about anyone before and I didn't even know her. Worst of all was, she was human! It could never work!

_Control yourself please!_ Jasper begged me with his mind. I knew he was feeling the same desires as I was and it must have been killing him.

The song ended and for the first time since I had seen her I could look away again. I looked over to my family, they were all staring at me. I could see myself in their minds clearly. My eyes were dark and unfocused, my mouth was slightly opened and my hands had apparently involuntarily moved themselves in the direction of the beautiful woman on stage.

"Eddie has a crush on the singer!" Emmett teased me.

"Shut up!" I growled at him angrily. This only caused him to laugh even harder.

"You should see yourself man! You've got it _bad_!" he said mockingly.

I wanted to pound on him so badly. I wanted to rip his head off for saying the things I knew I was feeling but was fighting so hard, she was human for crying out loud! A wave of calm hit me and I saw everything more clearly. If the situation had been the other way around I would have undoubtedly made fun of Emmett as well. I shot a thankful glance at Jasper for calming me down and he winked at me.

_You're welcome_ he replied in his mind.

"Shhh!" Alice said while motioning towards the stage, signaling that the girl was about to start another song. I was too weak and too curious not to look and there she was again. In the beautiful blue dress that made the color of her skin so much more appealing. She was gorgeous and again I was dazzled.

It wasn't the same kind of song she had sung before. Her first song had been rather upbeat and a little seductive. This song seemed to be closer to her heart because before she started her expression changed slightly, her eyes became sad and she seemed like she took a deep breath to calm herself first.

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified, kept thinking I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong and I grew strong. _

Her beautiful voice sang, I recognized the song immediately and I _had_ to know the reason this song was so dear to her, _I will survive_, why was this so close to her heart? I wanted to find whoever it was that had hurt her and I wanted to rip his head off! How anyone could do anything but love this beautiful creature and fulfill her every wish was beyond me.

I saw tears in her eyes and a fierce expression cross over her face the moment she sang the chorus and I knew I couldn't leave this bar before I had spoken to her and before I had found out the reason behind her agony.

Too soon she was done with her act and she left the stage. Everyone was clapping and cheering her on. She had been truly amazing and there wasn't a single human in this room that didn't want her to be his, in the men's cases, or that envied her to no end, in the women's cases. I couldn't agree more with their thoughts. She was something different.

To my dismay the evening was slowly coming to a close and I still hadn't talked to her. She hadn't come back to the room and by now I was certain she wouldn't do so either. I couldn't blame her, I was sure there would be many people around her at all times. And if I read her expressions corectly, she had some issues she needed to work through and I knew like no other that having people watch your every move didn't help with that.

Not much later my family announced that they were ready to leave and I still hadn't seen her.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you back at the house in a little while," I said, trying to sound casual. But I knew this was very out of character for me and every single member of my family knew why I wanted to stay behind. I guessed this was why Alice had told me to take my own car, so that I could stay here a little while longer and have some time away from them.

_She won't be too long, she is thirsty and will be at the bar in five minutes_ Alice informed me and I knew for certain that this was what she had been hiding from me the entire evening. The reason I had to be dragged along to this bar tonight. I had to meet her. I wondered what exactly it was Alice saw, but she still wouldn't allow me in so I guess I would have to find out the old fashioned way, by wait and see.

I said goodbye to my family and made my way over to the bar so that I could wait for her there. Alice had been right, of course, and five minutes later _she_ walked in, still wearing that flattering, beautiful blue dress and she looked even more spectacular than she had looked earlier. I didn't know what it was but I immediately felt that same pull she had had before. This time I didn't resist. As soon as she sat down on the stool I seated myself next to her. Ready to strike at the first sign of weakness.

There had been several guys looking at her and deliberating whether or not to come over, some of them even were in the club with their girlfriends but they didn't seem so important anymore next to this goddess, I couldn't blame them, every thought I had right now revolved around her. But they seemed to think they were no match for me and backed away slowly. I couldn't help but smile a little smugly at that, for the first time my appearance had actually made things _easier _for me.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked in my most normal voice, hoping a hint of seduction would seep through but I had never had any practice with this so for all I knew I sounded like a moron instead of the attractive human I was going for.

I tried to hear her response to me in her mind but I couldn't quite find a voice that matched hers and I was surprise. I had never had any difficulty with finding a mind once I was this close, no matter how unfamiliar the person was to me. It was strange and it frustrated me. I wanted to know what she was thinking. The one time my talent would _really_ come in handy for my own benefit it wouldn't work.

She turned her head to look at me and for a moment her eyes grew wider, she seemed shocked. Maybe I did look too off to pass as human, especially in this light.

"Thank you," she replied and those words sent butterflies through my stomach instantly. I felt like my head was swimming and I couldn't control myself. Then I smelled her scent and it was the most appealing scent I had ever sensed. I felt the venom wash through my mouth and I knew my eyes had grown darker instantly.

She seemed to notice because she looked at me in surprise but then she shook her head, as if to shake off a silly thought, and turned her attention to the bartender to order her drink.

In the meantime I had worked harder than I had ever needed to work before to control myself, both my human and my inhuman side. It was a struggle but my mind won. I was relieved.

"I'm Bella Swan, by the way," she said with a shy smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan," I replied politely, "My name is Edward Cullen." I don't know why I sounded so formal but I couldn't help it. It just flowed out of me. I had always been polite, that was simply the way I was raised, both by my biological mother as well as by Esme, and the time I was born in, but I was never _this_ formal.

"Please, call me Bella." She beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I thought I heard her heart accelerate after that but I couldn't be sure.

After that we talked for a while. I still couldn't hear her thoughts and it was maddening. I did learn that Bella was extremely intelligent and entertaining, she was sweet and she cared much for her friends and family. She seemed much older than she was by the way she acted and responded to my questions. Not once did she look away from me or did she respond to my closeness the way other humans normally did, she actually seemed drawn to me rather than appalled. This caused me to hope that maybe she would feel the same way about me as I did about her. Of course that was silly, I had only met her and feelings like that took time to develop.

After some time I had worked up the courage to ask her about her reaction to the song she had sung.

"Oh, it's that easy to notice huh?" she asked me shyly.

"Not really," I replied ashamed, it would undoubtedly show how much attention I had been paying to her and she would be scared or disgusted by me for certain.

"Ah," was all she said in response before she blushed crimson red, it suited her, she was more breathtaking even than she had been before, I didn't think that was still possible.

"So why was that?" I pried. I knew I was being impolite and she would certainly have every right to be angry with me but I couldn't help myself, I just _had_ to know.

She just smiled, seemingly not offended by my rudeness. "It's a rather long story so I'll give you the cliff note version," she started, "see I used to have this boyfriend, Jacob, I had known him since we were kids and he was my best friend. We were always together and it wasn't long before puberty hit and we discovered we loved each other. We had been a couple for several years when he met this other girl. Nessie, he called her. He said he couldn't control the feelings he had for her, they were stronger than anything he had ever felt before and he broke up with me. This song was the first thing I put on when he had broken the news and it has helped me a lot. That's why I always respond so strongly when I sing it, he truly hurt me, I had trusted him and I had never thought things would change, but I feel I owe it to myself and the song to sing it every time I perform," she explained. After that she blushed a deep red that made her look incredibly vulnerable and adorable, "I'm sorry, I can't believe I just blurted that out, I just met you! Forgive me, I'm not usually like this. It's just you… You seem to have this effect on me for some reason." She blushed even deeper and mumbled that she was sorry once more.

"Please don't be embarrassed," I tried to comfort her, "you have a strange effect on me as well it seems. When I heard you sing I was fascinated by you and I wanted to get to know you better. I'm glad you've given me the chance to do that." In my need to comfort her I had forgotten my manners and I had just blurted out the truth about my feelings for her.

"Oh," was all she said. Her heart was racing in her chest, I was sure of it this time. It made my stomach flip and it gave me hope that she would feel the same about me as I did about her.

"Would you maybe like to dance?" I asked unsurely, "If you don't want to I understand," I added quickly to assure her that she was free to decline if she wished it.

"I would love that," she said shyly.

I led her to the dancefloor and wrapped my arms around her. The touch of her body against my arms sent currents of electricity through me and I knew I couldn't deny my feelings for her any longer. We danced to a couple of slow songs until the dancefloor was completely emptied out and it was almost time for us to go home. I didn't want this night to end. I was holding the most perfect creature I had ever come across in my arms and she seemed comfortable enough with me so close as well.

She pulled away from our embrace, which had gotten closer and closer with every beginning of a new song until her body completely touched mine and there was no space left between us, and stared into my eyes. Her eyes were questioning and there was an emotion there that I couldn't read. I didn't understand. But she slowly moved her head closer to mine, it seemed like she was drawn to me, I felt the same pull and I moved my face closer to hers involuntarily as well in synchrony, all the while staring back into those lovely brown eyes.

It wasn't long before we had completely closed the distance between our lips and they were brushing against each other. The feeling that washed over me was incredible, unlike anything I had ever experienced, better than the taste of human blood even, I was mesmerized and I longed to hold her and kiss her forever. I never wanted to let go of her so I hugged her even closer I intensified the kiss more, she seemed content with that because she locked her hands in my hair and I felt a slight pull on my face that must have been her using all her force. All the while I was feeling a slight burning sensationin my throat from the proximity of her delicious scent, but it was drowned out by all the other feelings I was experiencing. I loved this girl and I wanted to be with her forever and by the way she was kissing me back, she felt exactly the same way.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well, that was it, I hope you enjoyed it. As always, please let me know what you think :) Thank you for reading! You guys are awesome! _

_Until next time!  
Xxx,  
Thari_


End file.
